In the cosmetic and personal care industry, packaging that is able to keep multiple ingredients and/or compositions separated are known. These include systems that comprise separate compartments for different ingredients and/or compositions, wherein a first compartment must be pierced in order to release its ingredients into a second compartment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,842 discloses a multi-compartment, wiper-applicator package that comprises a container holding a first formulation, a wiper that is initially sealed at both ends, and a barbed tool. Within the sealed wiper is a quantity of secondary ingredients that is to be mixed with the first formulation in the container. The barbed tool is able to pierce the top seal, and then dislocate the bottom seal to allow the secondary ingredients to fall into the first formulation for mixing therewith. In this case, a much smaller, secondary compartment of ingredients is stored inside of a much larger primary compartment. This limits the size of the secondary compartment, and places restrictions on the shape and size of the primary compartment. Also, once the barbed tool is used to breach the two seals, it has no further use. Also, the appearance of the primary compartment may be adversely affected by the need to accommodate the secondary compartment within itself.